


Flower Crown

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>childhood!cordia au. </p><p>“Cora, can I make you a flower crown? My mom just taught me how and I want to make one for someone else and I think you would look really pretty with one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr asking for childhood cordia

Cora was sitting alone playing with her brother’s old Batman and Robin action figures. It was a sunny day out and occasionally she would look up at the other kids on the playground. Her mother had always warned her that humans were more fragile than she was so she tended to stay on the sidelines.

 

A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see a small redheaded girl standing in front of her with flowers braided into her hair and some more flowers in one of her hands. “Can I sit with you?”

 

And even though her normal response would be to say no, she nodded instead. “You can.”

 

The girl sat down in front of her and smiled. “I’m Lydia.”

 

“Cora,” she said.

 

“Cora, can I make you a flower crown? My mom just taught me how and I want to make one for someone else and I think you would look really pretty with one.”

 

Cora felt herself smile and nodded again. “Sure!”


End file.
